irisathenafandomcom-20200214-history
IRIS Season 1 Episode 18
Plot Summary Kim Hyun-jun has a drink with Park Sang Hyun and informs him that he will not be returning to the NSS. Sang Hyun asks him to at least think about it a while longer. If Hyun-jun can help uncover the rest of the agents of IRIS, Sang Hyun wants him on board. Sang Hyun returns to the NSS and notices that Yang Mi-jung is missing. Hwang Tae Sung informs him that hasn't come in this morning. Sang Hyun tells him to try calling her. Hyun-jun and Choi Seung-hee enjoy a romantic getaway together on Jeju Island. One morning, Seung-hee receives a mysterious phone call and leaves the hotel while Hyun-jun is still asleep. Korean Security transports Baek San and Jin Sa-woo to a more secure location. However, after passing through a tunnel, they are ambushed by IRIS Agents. IRIS then transports Baek San and Sa-woo to a safe house. Baek San informs Sa-woo that the summit is still being planned and they feel that the only way to stop it all together is to assassinate the President. Sang Hyun calls Hyun-jun to inform him of what's happening. Hyun-jun tries calling Seung-hee but no answer. Kang Chul Hwan soon arrives at the scene. He discusses with Sang Hyun on how the IRIS terrorists knew the transfer route when very few agencies knew about it. Jung Hyung-joon assigns the NSS to take care of this business. In the North, Kim Seon Hwa arrives and speaks privately with Park Cheol-young. Cheol-young explains that he was able to save her from punishment and would like her to return to the national guard. But Seon Hwa declines his offer, claiming that she would like to have a quiet life now. Cheol-young asks her to think it over and get some rest. Hyun-jun arrives at the NSS to find out that the information for the transportation route of Baek San and Sa-woo was leaked and that Mi-jung was found dead at her home. Tae Sung finds out that the leak came from the server room and the access card was Oh Hyun-kyu's. Hyun-kyu explains that he gave his card to Mi-jung to relieve some of the access restrictions from his computer. Yang Jung In finds a list of the same number on Mi-jung's phone that goes back for four months. Tae Sung finds a series of photos on Mi-jung's phone, all with the same guy. Hyun-jun recognizes the guy as Vick, the man who killed Yuki. Hyun-jun explains everything that he knows about Vick to Sang Hyun and also informs him that he can't get in touch with Seung-hee. Sang Hyun sends agents to find her so that Hyun-jun can focus on finding Baek San and Sa-woo. As IRIS begins planning their next attack. Sa-woo is informed by his subordinate that he has found out information that there is someone being held down in the lower level. Sa-woo meets with Baek San and asks a question that has been bothering him for sometime now: What is Baek San's relationship with Seung-hee? Why does he treat her so differently? Baek San warns him to get Seung-hee out of his mind. Back in the North, Seon Hwa meets with Cheol-young in his office. He informs her that, while interrogating a prisoner who had a connection with IRIS, they found out information that their may be a new conspiracy being planned in the South. He wants Seon Hwa to take a look at the information before he makes his trip to the South for the summit. While searching through the list of members, Seon Hwa is surprised when she comes across Seung-hee's name. She reports to Cheol-young that she believes that IRIS attempted to break Baek San out of prison. She agrees to go to the South with him. At the NSS, Hyun-jun is gathering all of the information that he can on the IRIS ambush and Vick when Seung-hee suddenly walks in. He takes her aside and asks her where she's been, but she chooses not to tell. Sa-woo meets with Hong Soo-jin at an art museum. She secretly hands him a flash drive containing information for Baek San. Hyun-jun receives a call from Seon Hwa informing him that she is back in the South and needs to speak with him. Cheol-young meets up with Hyung-joon and Soo-jin to go over the plans for the summit hearing. The moment Cheol-young brings up IRIS, Hyung-joon asks Soo-jin to leave the room. Outside, Soo-jin makes a phone call stating that she is sure that Hyung-joon suspects her of being the spy in the Blue House. Hyun-jun meets Seon Hwa on a building rooftop and he informs him about Seung-hee's name coming up in the IRIS data. She tells him that she suspects that IRIS will target Seung-hee next. After their meeting with Cheol-young, Hyung-joon and Soo-jin leave the building. Soo-jin stops to answer a phone call and Hyung-joon goes on ahead. But the "phone call" was just an excuse to get herself away from Hyung-joon as he enters the car. Vick shows up at the same time that Hyun-jun and Seon Hwa are headed towards the building. As soon as the driver turns on the engine, the car explodes with Hyung-joon inside. Hyun-jun sees Vick leaving the scene and chases after him. He sees Vick get into a car and drive away. Seon Hwa tries to shoot at him but Hyun-jun stops her, telling her that Vick is their only lead to Baek San and Sa-woo. The two of them steal a car and follow Vick. Cast Main Cast * Lee Byung-hun as Kim Hyun-jun * Kim Tae-hee as Choi Seung-hee * Jung Joon Ho as Jin Sa-woo * Kim Seung-woo as Park Cheol-young * Kim So Yun as Kim Seon Hwa * T.O.P as Vick * Kim Yeong-Cheol as Baek San Supporting Cast * Yun Je-mun as Park Sang Hyun * Yoon Joo-sang as Oh Hyun-kyu * Hyun Jyu Ni as Yang Mi-jung (Body Only) * Na Yoon as Hwang Tae Sung * Kim Hye-jin as Yang Jung In * ???? as Oh Sung-shik (Dies) * Lee Jeong-kil as Jo Myeong-Ho * Jung Han-yong as Jung Hyung-joon (Dies) * Myeong Ji-yeon as Hong Soo-jin * Jung Jong-joon as Kwan Oh-hyun * Park Yong-ki as Yoo Kang Ho * Park Soo-hyun as Park Joong Kwon Guest Starring * Jung Ho-bin as Kang Chul Hwan * Ryu Seong-ryong as IRIS Team Leader (First Appearance) * David Lee McInnes as Ray (First Appearance) * Im Hyung-joon as IRIS Soldier * Lee Jung-yun as IRIS Soldier (First Appearance) * Son Jung-min as IRIS Soldier (First Appearance)